GATE: Thus the Oda Shogunate Fought There
by gabrielchiong11
Summary: The year was 1630, and Japan, ruled by the Oda Shogunate led by Oda Hidenori, were enjoying a period of peace. That is until a mysterious GATE appeared threatening the nation that the Fool of Owari had painstakingly built. Watch as Sadera would clash against a nation that even the Europeans had considered as the world's largest producer of firearms in both continents.
1. Authors Chapter

**Hello everyone, my name gabrielchiong11, and I'm here with a new story in hand.**

**As many of you notice, I am also the author of GATE: Thus the Empire Rising Sun Fought There. And many of you have been wondering, "When are you gonna update that story?"**

**To be frank, I've lost most of my motivation in writing that, mostly due to my brother deleting the documents and (just recently) my part-time job.**

**And to one of my readers, the wage of my job, originally, was 200 per day in my country.**

**Though that sounds a lot in your opinion but converting the currency to US Dollars... it only amounts to 4.**

**But due to my diligent performance, it slightly increased and my wage is 6 dollar-wise.**

**Although I have yet to release a chapter (and this is an Authors exclusive chapter) I would like to have my new fic to be explained in detail.**

**This is set in 1630 in an inspired ATL where Nobunaga manages to unify Japan without him getting killed by Mitsuhide, eventually succeeded by Nobutada till Hidenori.**

**In that ATL, Japan manages to make Korea a tributary state, kicked the Ming Dynasty to collapse, trade with European colonizers of Southeast Asia, and making well-known Ronin mercenaries throughout the continent.**

**Furthermore, Japan is also an economical and military superpower that only the Europeans have the balls to face them in a direct confrontation.**

**Well, with that said, see you in the next chapter. Let me read your thoughts by reviewing this fic and be sure to fave and follow if you like it.**

**That is all, gabrielchiong11 out!**


	2. Prologue to a New War

**Disclaimer: I do not own GATE, nor any reference in this story. It belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

**June, 22****nd**** 1630, Azuchi Castle, Azuchi Jokamachi**

Oda Hidenori, current Shogun of the Oda Shogunate, was having a fine morning.

Despite the loads of paperwork being shoved at him on a daily basis regarding about the Ronin, Religion, and other political affairs. It soon became a daily reminder of his job as Shogun since his father, Oda Nobutada, had died in 1618 due to health complications.

Despite having his residence here, the Azuchi Jokamachi was on the road between Kyoto and the Kanto plain. His grandfather, Oda Nobunaga, had made this town as his center of power and would quickly become the inspirations for future castle towns known as the Jokamachis.

In these towns, his grandfather created the Samurai-machi, quarters for the samurai separating them from the common folk, such as the Ashigaru, merchants, and farmers back in 1586. Establishing the garrisons of an ever-present military should the need to mobilize in a short time.

He also instituted the "Rakuichi Rakuza", policies which stimulated business and the overall economy through the use of free markets. These reforms broke down the monopolies previously held by an elite few.

Under his grandfather's rule, large scale road projects were developed, the Jokamachis became became centers of commerce and production. Hidenori mused at the effort his grandfather had made since Azuchi was made.

The Rakuichi Rakuza that he instituted provided a major boost and stabilization to the economy. He also made great efforts to facilitate the payment and hand out of loans, this was proven crucial since the merchants classes grew in power ever since.

And that was before the Imjin War.

The Imjin War was a period of conflict between Japan against the Ming and Joseon Dynasty in 1595-1600. A conflict which Japan technically won but due to loss of interest in continuing the conflict but still continued to raid the Chinese coastline in the previous years even today. And during that conflict his grandfather died and Hidenori's father, Nobutada, had succeeded on becoming Shogun and his hold over both the military and the government, along with having established trade relations with the Norhaci the Jurchen warlord now-proclaimed Khan of the Late Jin, and Gwanghae, the new King of Joseon which the nation was now a tributary state of the Japanese which was agreed upon a negotiated Treaty of Pyongyang in which Nobutada, Norhaci, and Gwanghae had all signed.

Ever since the treaty took effect, King Gwanghae had sent thousands of artisans and craftsmen to Japan leading to a major rise in the quality of Japanese goods, porcelain and silk in particular, as well as cede the Island of Jeju and the port of Busan to Japan.

Hidenori sighed at that particular period of history he recalled back then. He then immediately went back to his musings to that loyal vassal, King Gwanghae, who depended on Japanese Support to retain power in Hanseong.

However, the concussions of the aftermath of the war had cost a lot, and despite a rise in revenue from trade, tribute, and plunder from the war, the previous Shogun was forced to increase taxation in order to cover the massive expenses incurred by the Imjin War.

There were several peasant uprisings and a revolt by some of the less than cooperative Daimyos here and there, but they were brutally put down by Nobutada's Ashigaru forces. And there were also some sour relations between Tokugawa Ieyasu and his father adding in the mix which resulted the Oda-Tokugawa war in 1605 that lasted until 1611. The aftermath showed the effects of the war, devastating much of Central and Eastern Japan. This also shatters the power of the eastern Daimyos held.

During the conflict, Oda Hidenobu, Hidenori's older brother and Nobutada's heir, was killed by Tokugawa.

_Damn you, Tokugawa... _Hidenori thought in disdain at that painful memory when news of his brother's death at the hands of Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Furthermore, the aftereffects includes many of the loyal retainers of the defeated Daimyos became Ronin (Lordless Samurais) many of whom would go on to form the first bulk of a large wave of Japanese mercenaries, and communities that would flood East and South East Asia.

To prevent any further unrest, Hidenori's father greatly expanded the Jokamachi, including the construction of Osaka Castle to protect the approach to Kyoto, and placed Edo under the control of Hashiba Yoshio as a reward for his exceptional services, and to keep the northern Daimyos in line as well as keep the Kanto region from becoming a threat to Kyoto's power again.

In 1616 he, Oda Hidenori, was proclaimed Shogun by the Emperor while his father assumed the role of Ogosho (Retired Shogun), which allowed for a smooth and uncontested succession while allowing him to retain almost complete control over the government.

_In the end, father died after two years since I was proclaimed as Shogun. _Hidenori thought as he remembered his father at his deathbed. _In the early days, it was hard without your support. But I've managed to do the job quite well._

_It's all thanks to you grandfather, you had unified Japan and opened up the doors to the outside world but it was your son, whom is also my father, who had managed to weed out dissidence to bring about an end to the large scale fighting although I, Hidenori, like my father before me, have also employed brutal methods to do so._

Throughout the previous decade, Japan enjoyed relative peace and its economy grow a great deal of grow. The number of Kirishitan (Christian) communities expanded greatly during this period on the Island of Kyushu in particular, and these self-sufficient communities became increasingly rich and with the Kyushun communities engaging more and more with is one of these cities that gains a new influx of trade with Joseon, the Jiangzhou Jurchen, and with the Europeans.

_On a side note, while I don't trust those Kirishitan missionaries, I was apprehensive to those Kirishitan Daimyos in Kyushu and Western Honshu. Maybe I should opt to try and control those communities instead of outright stamp them out..._

As he was musing about what to do about them. Hidenori heard someone calling him outside his quarters.

"Oda-sama!" A voice called, "There's a messenger bearing the message of Hashiba Yoshio-sama. Should we let him enter?"

_A message from Hashiba? _The Shogun thought as he looked at the wall clock, recently brought by the Dutch merchants, and saw the time was nearing at 10.

_Considering the distance between Edo and here, it would take three to four days to arrive here on foot. On horseback, eight to ten hours... It must be urgent. _

"Very well, bring him here. I would like to hear from him personally."

"Yes, Oda-sama! But I beg of your pardon. I've brought along with him here due to the message he brings is urgent."

_So _it is _urgent. _"I understand, he may enter." Hidenori ordered, hearing "Hai!" as he let the messenger in without any delay.

As the messenger went in, Hidenori could clearly tell he was exhausted and must've rushed here in Azuchi in quick haste.

"Cut off the formalities, and tell me quick. What brings you here bearing the message of Hashiba Yoshio?"

Hidenori wondered, _What could it be so important?_

The messenger looked at him in surprise, but quickly composed himself as he immediately uttered:

"An unknown army has attacked Edo, Shogun-sama! They numbered around sixty thousand, wielding armor not of this continent, riding flying beasts,and monsters of unknown origin! Hashiba-sama have managed to repel them yesterday but has taken heavy casualties as a result! Please, I beg of you, Shogun-sama! Send reinforcements at haste!"

For a moment, he had no idea what he had just said. But, after the words slowly filtered in his mind, his reaction was undignified.

"...Hah?"

* * *

**H****ello Everyone, gabrielchiong11, and I've brought you another chapter.**

**Replies:**

**CapVietnam: Maybe... But I could consider that.**

**Also CapVietnam: Dunno about that. It should be interesting, but for now, I'll leave that aside.**

**So, that's it, my first chapter and properly titled as "Prologue of a New War"**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, be sure to fave and follow if you like it or find it interesting. Be sure to leave a review so I could read your thoughts or suggestions.**

**That is all, gabrielchiong11, out!**


	3. Character Bios

**This chapter features OC bios in this fanfic. For more details, see the Author****'s Notes below.**

**Kudos to Mandalore the Survivor for the making of these OCs and their bios. I only edited a small part, but mostly kept the original.**

**"Their bios are important, because they represent the past for their roles in the future." - The Author, probably...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gate nor any references used in this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Name: Tatsu Hisako Nilsson

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Race: Japanese/Swedish

Skin: Fair

Hair: Black, keeps it in a ponytail.

Eyes: Ice Blue eyes from his Swedish father.

Height: 5.11 ft (156 cm)

Weight: 189 lb (85 kg)

Build: Lean built yet very solid muscle, broad shoulders, long arms that reach past his waist, all in all while he looks Japanese besides his eyes and height, he has the Swedish build and strength.

Romance Interests?: Well up to you depending how you want to capture things but did had a few love interests in thought for Tatsu with the choices being Persia, Yao? And few OCs but again up to you, if interested I'll provide more details.

Status: Ronin

Equipment: Wears black Samurai armor with a dark cloak over it, a blue painted wolf symbol on the chest plate, wears a dark blue Wolf mask with his helmet. Wields a specially made Katana made from both Chinese/Japanese forging he was able to gain during his time fighting in China, a Wakizashi, a Tanto, a couple of Chinese bombs, will either usage a Yumi bow or a Matchlock gun in range combat, and a Kiseru pipe.

Fighting style: youtu .be / waiDhauZvv0

youtu .be / DFb67UdAyKM

youtu .be /iqysmS4lxwQ

Appearance: He takes mostly after his mother's facial appearance, thus he does look Japanese with his hair, cheeks, nose, and so on though he does have his father's chin and his eyes that make him standout, his ice blue eyes having a very piercing look. There's a scar down his right eye, his body is also covered in scars from his years of fighting and training, has a tattoo of a wolf on his back.

Sexuality: Straight though doesn't really care if someone's gay or not as he doesn't give a shit about that, he judges people by their actions, not by race or religion or etc as he's seen enough of that kind of bullshit on all sides that typically annoys or pisses him off.

Bio: Quiet, doesn't talk all that much, prefers to let actions speak louder than words, polite though despite his rough appearance, well mannered, highly intelligent and observant that it is scary of how much he actually knows of and aware of and how much he actually notices and sees of people he meets or sees, honorable though it's a practical sense of honor as Tatsu will fight to earn win and he doesn't see it as dishonorable by taking advantage of your enemies weaknesses or using stealth tactics if need be and seeing how his fighting style is like, he fights incredibly mean as when getting in close he'll do things like leg kicks, Ju Jutsu grappling where he will fight dirty, he's incredible strength allows him knock out most people with two or even one punch alone, and that's what he can do with his hands, when using weapons such as his sword he is firmly watching where his opponents are leaving an opening, all in all he understands what war is and he will do what he feels is necessary.

However despite how ruthless and brutal he can, he has however strong feelings of what he feels is necessary and unnecessary, thus he truly despises acts like rape, pillaging, piracy, killing civilians, slavery, cruelty, and most of all Tatsu will absolutely become enraged if he saw children harmed or worse killed, he has a very strong protective instincts and care towards children, showing his kinder side and even smile when interacting with kids and he especially protective of infants and the thought of anyone who would dare lay a hand on a innocent child is something that'll just enrage him, thus he does not approve of actions that leads to needless suffering and death.

Due to his Swedish heritage, he possesses a massive curiosity and interest outside of Japan, he had grown up not knowing who his father was, he had been a foreign trader who had came to Japan, speaking in an accent and language that surprised the Japanese and his height and build really caught them off guard, but anyway he met his mother who had been a Onna-bugeisha serving the Daimyo whom his father had been doing trading with.

How the relationship came to be Tatsu doesn't know as his mother didn't told him much but the way he assumes it had something to do of his mother's ability as a warrior that drew his father's attention and well somewhere around the line he was born but he didn't met his father as he had left before he was born, unaware of his existence as he suspected his mother didn't tell him, either way he grew up being fairly treated differently, there were some who picked on him because of his eyes, some saw him as a "Half-breed" that shouldn't have existed, but others like the Daimyo his mother served had instead become interested of his potential when his strength and capability was beginning to show when young and thus under his request Tatsu was trained as a Samurai and his talent as a fierce warrior began.

After his training was completed and he had been made a Samurai at 16, Tatsu followed in his mother's footsteps who had unfortunately pass away due to a sickness years before, followed the Daimyo whom in some ways was like a father figure to him and someone he had a great amount of loyalty to, thus it was no surprised he followed his master to fight the war against China, unlike others though he grew heavily fascinated by Korean culture and customs when they passed through Korea and did what he could to learn how to speak their language, writing, and even fighting styles, growing his skills as a warrior more and where his more humble nature was forming, though there were Korean men who got angry that he was getting much attention from Korean women whom Tatsu treated very kindly and polite, even getting into fights with others who were mistreating or abusing women that pissed him off, all in all they liked he was honest and treated them with respect and thus where Tatsu has experienced amazing nights with women who were interested in him but again he was no player or anything like that and due to the fact he grew up without knowing who his father was, he didn't want to do something similar to that, thus he was careful as possible to not risk that.

Either way the trip through Korea is what prompted his interest in other cultures, finally his Daimyo's forces had linked up with the other Daimyos who were leading the invasion into China and from there was much conflict and bloodshed with Tatsu learning and seeing horrors of war, suffering of innocents who are caught in between battles, destruction left behind, corruption, and etc.

Tatsu wondered and asked questions of what they're doing and what they're going to be doing after this and he was by far not ignorant of what he had his fellow Japanese had did to Chinese villages that forever haunts him but he too seen the extents of Chinese government's corruption and when he saw they were killing their own people too and more he was learning of what the Tsun Dynasty's rule was like and that of the Ming Dynasty, it completely disgusted Tatsu and it was fueling his frustrations towards nobility and tyrants but he still followed his Daimyo faithfully and unlike others, his Daimyo did in fact took notice of the people's suffering and felt if Japan was going to claim this land as theirs, they needed to show the people that they were different and thus he had ensued his forces were not committing acts of pillaging, rape, acts of violence against civilians, and etc and Tatsu himself had personally executed those who disobeyed his Daimyo's orders.

For awhile things were going good, they were pushing through China's coastline without challenge and Chinese villages were actually becoming grateful not only for his Daimyo's care but also fact they helped clear lands of bandits, Wako Pirates, and etc that had previously terrorized the lands before they had came.

Tatsu as a result with the more time he had spent in China, the more he was learning about Chinese history, their language, customs that were completely different from Japanese, he grew heavily interested in Chinese martial arts that would expand his fighting style, all in all he was learning a great deal and it was expanding his perspective on the wider world...

However things would change within a few months, the Chinese armies were now finally beginning to act, Chinese Rebel groups rising up, and all in all the Japanese invasion was now being halted as other Daimyos were either finally defeated in battle or they were forced back into Japanese controlled territory as the Chinese were retaking some lands back and where his Daimyo was position was at become of them.

They fought as they could to defend their positions and holding off the enemy and they gave the Chinese army hell, there were even Villagers who choose to fight with the Japanese, one of which being a young Chinese boy name Liu Fang who looks up to Tatsu choose to fight alongside them, but despite their efforts they were eventually overrun them with larger numbers and cannons, the villages that sided with his Daimyo suffered with many being put to death as traitors of the Emperor, and Tatsu was forced to watch as his Daimyo was killed by the enemy General, with little choice and feeling nothing but shame, he along with other survivors including Liu Fang were able to escape the onslaught, he still feels he should've died there alongside his Daimyo and his fallen comrades, but the last words his Daimyo told him still ring in his head and despite being only 19 years old at this point, Tatsu ended up becoming the leader of this group of survivors and they all ended up becoming Ronin.

They lost contact from the other Japanese forces, only hearing whispers and rumors that their forces were pushed back into Korea, the rest he doesn't know as the group was forced to do what they could to survive while on the run by the Chinese military that pursued them or others looking to try claim the now bounties on their heads, thus as a result they just kept wandering, seeing more of China and its history that did amazed him, eventually they ended up wandering out of Korea and into South-East Asia where they came into contact with European traders and colonists such as the Spanish *He doesn't have a high opinion of them*, the Dutch, Portugal, British, and etc, feeling him with more knowledge and where Tatsu converted to Christianity though he kept Buddhism, mixing the two more or less though Tatsu grew to dislike the harshness and rather zealously he found with Catholics, especially those of the Roman Catholic Church whom he felt were only corrupted God's will and name with the kind of actions he saw they did and this would be where he becomes aware of the Thirty Year War, the things he heard of the conflict honestly in ways horrified him like the horrid trials and executions being done in the war, all in all Tatsu grew to have strong opinion of what was right and what was wrong as a result from this.

Either way for years him and his band of Ronin formed themselves a fierce reputation as highly effective mercenaries, their skills expanded upon, weaponry and tactics improved, they learned different languages and knowledge, and Tatsu, eventually, finally had a very unexpected encounter with his father who was now a old man but skilled tradesman and sailor, the two didn't realized at first, Tatsu was looking to buy maps from him when the two were starting to notice some things like their eyes and when stories were adding up, it was his father who realized who he was and after a moment of silence, the two process this and they got to know each other, his father was amazed of what his son had been through, sadden to know his mother died from sickness, he was all in all very proud kind of man his son become and regretted deeply for not being there or knowing his existence, still overall the two did lot of catching up, Tatsu learning more of his Swedish heritage and grew fascinated about his Viking ancestors and Norse Mythology, particularly the story of Fenrir that would influence the Wolf mask he wears and the symbol on his chest plate.

Eventually though when Tatsu was 25, his father was killed by pirates and after Tatsu and his now larger band of Ronin killed the pirates, Tatsu decided he was going back home and his Companions who were now his only family left, followed him and thus they had a hard long journey that was filled with challenges and life threatening moments but in the end after 2 years they finally made it home, coming to realize how much had changed over the years, becoming amazed how far Japan has come and what their still advancing to, but unfortunately just as they were getting comfortable and finally resting after such a long journey...

Their peaceful rest was violently intercepted when they find themselves caught in the Saderan invasion, they were all now in for one hell of a new adventure for themselves...

* * *

Name: Liu Fang

Age: 19 *He had been 11 or so when he met Tatsu.*

Race: Chinese

Skin: Fair

Eyes: Dark

Hair: Black, keeps it short.

Sexuality: Straight

Height: 5.09 ft (155 cm)

Weight: 145 lb (65 kg)

Build: Bit on the skinny side but still decent muscle formed after years of training and fighting.

Romance Interests?: Hmm thinking Mamina the Warrior Bunny maid would make a good match for him.

Equipment: Wears mix of Chinese/Samurai armor colored dark red. Wields a Yumi Bow and arrows, a Naginata that's his primary weapon, a Chinese sword and a Tanto.

Fighting Style: youtu .be / tzASBFBMdWw

Status: The first Chinese Ronin/Samurai

Bio: Impulsive, very confident, loves flirting and showing off when there's pretty ladies around, not afraid to taunt his opponents into making mistakes, carefree, laidback, friendly, all in all a relatively chill guy.

Liu was born in China's coastline to a small fishing village and long as Liu could remembered, they had lived in fear of both the Ming Empire that still demanded taxes from them and of Wako Pirates that would every year come to raid their home and do whatever they wanted, he's father and mother were fishers that struggled to keep themselves fed with his father actually having been a veteran from the Imjin War, he did had a older brother who served in the Great Ming Military but had died, they don't know how as they never told them, only delivered his body back, it was one of darkest days he can remember seeing his brother's body on a wagon coming into their village.

But then in the year where they were expecting the Wako Pirates were going to show, everything changed when news was now spreading that the Japanese were invading again and after few days of hearing how the war was going for China, Liu while helping his father with fishing till his attention was caught by something coming from the distance over by the hill pathway that lead to their village, panicking they went to warn everyone of that someone was coming and as the villagers braced for themselves, to their shock and at first horror when they see it was a Japanese army, Liu's father who remembered the Japanese's actions in the Imjin War, was expecting that their village was going to be pillaged but instead of that happening, the unexpected happened.

The Daimyo leading the force went to great lengths to ensure his men were behaving themselves and established with the villagers that he was not here to cause harm or trouble, he had been more than aware of the cruel actions done by his fellow Japanese to the people and he was disgusted by it, especially an incident where his adopted son Tatsu and others gotten into a very heated fight with other Japanese soldiers for using children as target practice, the sight horrified Tatsu and he killed one of the soldiers with his bare-hands and the others with him were just as disgusted/horrified when they saw the small bodies and frighten children that were still alive, the fight was eventually broken up and the soldiers were executed for their crimes but it still a reminder for the Daimyo of keeping his men in check and it showed here, he had came to an agreement with the village elder that in exchange for allowing his troops to rest there, they would stay to help them fight the Wako Pirates that had been terrorizing them to which the Daimyo happily agreed to, and thus Liu would become in awe of the Samurai that were marching along as the Japanese troops were singing in Japanese that did helped break trust barriers down.

Though it took time, the villagers were slowly becoming grateful for their presence and Liu himself would end up coming to spent time with Tatsu who reminded him of his deceased older brother, the relations being like how Zuko from Avatar interact with that village kid and his respect and admiration for the Samurai grew after the Daimyo kept his promise as they completely caught the Wako Pirates off guard and every last one was put to the sword, their ships were now used to conduct patrols, and the Daimyo went further when his forces were now spreading to the other villages and unlike others who brought terror, his forces instead were giving them a better impression on Japanese people as these soldiers/warriors helped brought Order and stability, trained villagers how to fight, created a connection system with the villages that fell under their influence and for awhile things were going great...

Until when Liu was 13, the Great Ming Empire had sent their response, though the Japanese had a better trained and equipped fighting force, the General who was leading the Chinese forces was someone who had learned from their failures and with his larger numbers.

They swarm through the lines that the Daimyo had claimed for his own, Liu Fang along with other villagers choose to fight alongside the Japanese that had treated them kindly and with far more respect than the Ming Empire ever did though Liu was given more or less a support role, help carry supplies or so for the troops, doing everything that he could to help.

But despite weeks of brutal fighting and heavy casualties on both sides, the Ming Empire had finally overran their positions, villagers who sided with the Japanese were put to the sword, Liu had to watch his father and mother beheaded by the Ming Soldiers, a sight he'll never forget, Liu however was able to escape with others that followed Tatsu in their failed Fighting Retreat attempt that resulted the Daimyo killed and from then on there, it was nothing but struggle and survival as these 50 survivors made their across China while trying to escape their pursuers or those looking to claim their bounties, losing members along the way by various ways, until finally when they had finally entered into South East Asia where they lost their pursuers.

Out of 50 survivors... Only 25 were left, Liu lost good friends in the hellish journey they faced but they survived and emerged stronger as a result, the group later become Ronin mercenaries and those years were some of Liu's best as he was now the first Chinese Samurai and become quite the skilled warrior in his own right, still plenty to learn along probably few humility lessons he'll need but he had learned well under Tatsu's teachings and he would continue to follow him faithfully as did the rest of their now increasing size group from new comrades they ended up making in their time in South East Asia, their once group of 25 survivors was now boosted to 125 of Ronin/Freed Slaves/Adventurers/Etc, calling themselves the Hauringu Okami *Howling Wolves*.

The group would follow Tatsu back to Japan in a long trip but ultimately exciting one as they got in a couple adventures and trouble as their kinda thrill seekers.

All in all eventually Liu Fang finally got to see what Japan was like and he was beyond amazed of what he was seeing and how far ahead this nation was compared to China that was still stuck in the past, it was all in all truly a exciting time for the young man...

Until a hostile invading force decided to intercept their good time.

* * *

Name: Camilla Hasting

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Race: English/Scottish

Skin: Originally fair before years in Southeast Asia had lead to her now tan skin.

Hair: Dark red hair she keeps long past her shoulders, sometimes will tie into a bun.

Bust: D cup

Eyes: Green

Height: 5.10 ft (155 cm)

Build: She has a balance of curves and fitness after years of training and experience with the Howling Wolves, wide round hips, decent muscle on her stomach and arms, all in all picture Miranda Lawson's build if you will.

Sexuality: After certain experiences, she's straight though open minded.

Romance Interests?: Tatsu and her are close despite the notable differences and arguments they like to get in but it is commented by others to look almost a married couple going at it XD But otherwise the two are still close friends and there's lot she appreciates and is thankful to Tatsu, reasons why she's loyal to him and why there is indeed interests she has in him.

Weight: 135 lb (61 kg)

Equipment: She prefers to wear either dresses or kimonos in casual moments but when in battle she wears her own Samurai armor colored blue, she prefers to use a matchlock gun she's become quite good at shooting with but close range she'll use either her own katana or a mace she uses to beat more heavily armored opponents, but otherwise she keeps to keep to distance fighting. Will also use knives.

Fighting style: youtu. be /IJ0tpT_xtcg

Status: She's one of the cooks and is quite the singer, so she helps keeps spirits up and despite her previous lifestyle, she learned how to pull her own weight with the group and learn how to contribute.

Bio: Prideful, witty, highly intelligent, incredibly stubborn, little prickly, quite the mean temper, cunning, there is a great deal that can be described about Camilla.

The daughter of a British nobleman and a Scottish Noblewoman, Camilla for long as she could remember had lived the life of luxury, having everything she could've had, everything given to her, and etc that can be expected in nobility but as she would learn as she got older, the more she came to realize everything has a price, there was always someone trying to use her for what she can give them whatever it was political advantage they get could from her, a political alliance, purposed marriages, etc everyone had an agenda and motive, even her parents as her father only cared what benefited him while her mother as always fell in line with him and didn't do anything, for a time she was able to learn how to adapt and how to use these to her advantage and for awhile things had been great...

Until a arrange marriage was agreed on, a marriage that Camilla just couldn't accept as this was not only to a far more older man but a cruel one as well who abused his nobility power whenever he could and she had stories about the man that filled her with dread, and her refusal attempts to the marriage was met with harsh responses by her father and once again her mother did nothing, only now did she truly realized more of her mother's position and all the more reason she decided to do the unthinkable, she choose to leave it all behind, faked her death by making them assume she drowned in a storm when she is in fact a great swimmer, she made her way out of there, disguised herself and was able get on a trading ship, she didn't care where she was going, only that it was away from home.

The trading ship ended up taking her to the Philippines where she attempted to make a new life herself in a tavern, it was rough and she had deal with much harassment, groping, or etc from rowdy customers or so on but she continued to survive until finally one day she would get her opportunity of change as while looking to spend some well earned coin and relaxation was the Hauringu Okami lead by Tatsu

She had never met or seen the Japanese but had heard plenty of stories about them and the Samurai and she was truly surprised by their more respectful manners to her, especially Tatsu whose been the kindest man she's met in a long time, her appreciation grew further when he and some of the others ended up kicking the asses of bunch of rowdy customers looking to try have their way with Camilla till Tatsu gave them last warning to back off and when the leader try to hit him, Tatsu caught the punch and shoulder tossed him on a table and from there was a huge bar fight that resulted the Hauringu Okami having to later bolt it out there when the Spanish authorities arrived, Camilla ended up going with them and she hadn't looked back since.

It wasn't easy at first as she had much to prove herself, much to learn about survival, adjust the harder lifestyle they lived, learn how to fight, go through her own character developments, and etc but in the end she emerged stronger and felt more alive than she ever before and she was now developing a possible romantic relationship with Tatsu though she's not the only woman whose interested in her nor will she be the last, though she has come to be fairly open minded if you will if a type of arrangement is made.

Overall she's now one of Tatsu's close circle of comrades that help keep leadership within the group and it would be no wonder that she would follow him back to Japan, the results of which will be an adventure of the likes they've never could've imagined...

* * *

Name: Azubuike

Age: 34

Gender: Male

Race: African

Skin: Dark

Hair: Bald

Eyes: Dark

Height: 6.9 ft (210 cm)

Weight: 205 lb (92 kg)

Build: Very muscular build, wide broad shoulders, massive arms, all in all he's build like a tank yet he's frighteningly fast.

Fighting style: w ww .you tube watch? v=ux-P4TzGIPU

Romance Interests?: Hmm still considering thoughts over this but thinking an OC would be fitting for him, maybe a Dark Elf or more uniquely a Female Demi-Human? Up to you, open to suggestions.

Status: Ronin

Equipment: Wears black and gold Samurai armor that's been custom design to fit his size, while he keeps a katana and a tanto, his main weapon is a massive nodachi that Azubuike wields quite skillfully. Will use a matchlock gun for distance and few makeshift powder bombs just in case.

Bio: Humble, quiet, peaceful, gentle, highly intelligent, cunning, wise, for as long that Azubuike has only known the cruelty of slavery, he does not know or remember where he had originally came from but he just generally assumes it was Africa or so, either way he had only known what it was like to not have the idea of choice and authority by those who command over him, treated as property and not as a human being, but despite all this Azubuike never came to be hateful, despite having every right to do so and he knew what he was fully capable of but even so, he had a gentle soul that never wished to harm but to only know what it was to be free but for a long time he had never thought it would come...

Until the day he met the Samurai that would free him, soon as he lay his eyes on Tatsu and looked deep into his ice blue eyes, he knew this man was different from all the others, at first his surprise return to realization when Tatsu made the arrangements with his former Spanish masters to buy him and he had expected now this to be the same as always but to only become shocked when they were out of the Spanish's eyes, Tatsu broke his chains and the two stared each other for a time before Tatsu said.

"You are free to be who you want to be. Live as you want."

Azubuike had been overcame with such shock and surprise he couldn't speak for a moment before he too then surprised Tatsu by instead choosing to follow him and from then on, Azubuike has chosen the path to become a Samurai, becoming inspired by the tales of the legendary African Samurai Yasuke, Azubuike would choose to follow in his footsteps and though he was a Ronin, he follows the customs and code of the Samurai loyally and he follows intends on staying by Tatsu's side till the end of his days to repay the debt feels he does owe to Tatsu despite Tatsu saying otherwise that he only did what a fellow human being should've done.

Azubuike truly does believe that his friend is destined for great things and he would soon find his answers to that when their visit to Japan ends up bringing them into a whole new conflict...

* * *

Name: Martim Santiago

Age: 54

Gender: Male

Race: Portuguese

Skin: Deep tan

Hair: Brown, keeps it kinda shaggy.

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5.7 ft (174 cm)

Weight: 178 lb (80 kg)

Build: Relatively average build, some decent muscle given the training he's now been exposed too and constant sparring between members within the Hauringu Okami has done wonders for himself despite his advancing age.

Fighting style: www .you tube watch? v=upcWBut9mrI

Romance Interests?: Nothing I can think of at the moment, he's likely to try flirt with ladies close to his age when opportunity is given XD

Status: The Chronicler of the Hauringu Okami, keeping their adventures and experiences written in his journal he's kept over the years as a tradesman/explorer.

Equipment: He wears a unique set of brown and green Samurai armor with Portuguese design such as the chest plate, helmet, shoulder guards, and knee guards. Uses a Matchlock pistol with his Portuguese sword and keeps a Wakizashi just in case.

Bio: Flirtful, cheerful, eccentric, fearless though he will hide it to his advantage, highly intelligent, skilled liar, charismatic, confident, possesses a great deal of knowledge due to his years traveling around the world as a tradesman/explorer, quite flamboyant and as some have learned the hard-way he is a very skilled con artist.

Martim had lived quite the adventurous yet dangerous life that has brought him a great number of tales and debts, debts of which lead him into leaving Europe for a bit and it was only increased when the Thirty Year War would break out, witnessing some very horrid things during the war that forever scare him and him truly asking questions about God and Heaven, thus he gave Europe one last look and booked on the nearest ship he could take, not caring where it was going, only that it was somewhere away from Europe and he hadn't looked back since.

It would be years until finally during a particularly trip he had in the Philippines that resulted him becoming a captive by pirates, enduring few days of beatings, starvation, lack of water, he was enduring though growing more and more weak till on one day he had awoken to hear the sounds of battle before finally one of the pirates was thrown into the room, breaking the open and Martim in his hazy vision would witness Tatsu and few of other Hauringu Okami skillfully facing and striking the pirates down one by one till finally the sounds of fighting had stopped and Tatsu had then set his gaze on Martim whom will recall his eyes were like that of a predator's staring down at him and what Martim thought was gonna be his end, Tatsu instead placed his sword back in it's sheath and spoke to his men in Japanese to secure the boats and he turned his attention back to Martim, bending down and getting his ropes untied and removing the gag and Martim was finally able to speak, asking for water to which Tatsu did so and helped him drink the water carefully before finally Martim pass out from exhaustion, briefly hearing Tatsu chuckling in amusement before darkness took him.

He would later wake up in a port on the Hauringu Okami's ship, under recovery and eventually after talking with the healer treating him, he would later talk with Tatsu to thank him for rescuing him and treating him, soon developing into a conversation as the two exchanged knowledge with one and other, he had been greatly surprised to learn of Tatsu's Swedish heritage and after much discussion Martim had decided to offer his services to Tatsu, deciding this unique group could use someone to help record their journeys and he had much skills that did interested Tatsu, thus he ended up accepting and Martim has been with the group ever since, it had taken some time for him adjust with the group and the unique differences everyone had but he would find himself becoming apart of this unique growing band and he has come to greatly value the friendship he has developed with everyone.

But now this new journey, this new whole world that is now open to them will present a whole new kind of a adventure, one he will excitedly do his best to record their experiences in Falmart...

* * *

Name: Mactan

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Race: Filipino

Sexuality: Straight

Height: 6.1 ft (186 cm)

Weight: 189 lb (85 kg)

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black, keeps it in a ranger style with the sides shaved.

Skin: Tan

Build: Similarly build to Tatsu, lean but solid muscle with broad shoulders and very solid legs, long arms, and toned stomach. Has several tattoos on his body.

Fighting Style: w ww .youtube watch? v=X7BL7vBpDUk

Romance Interests?: Hmm thinking Dora that blonde Fox Humanoid would be a good choice for him.

Status: Maharlika Warrior turned Ronin Samurai

Equipment: Wears dark blue Samurai scale armor with the helmet having two long horns on it. Wields a Kampilan sword and a Barong in combat while keeping a bow and arrows for range, keeps a tanto just in case.

Bio: Loyal, discipline, quiet, stubborn, fearless, somewhat cold, very strong sense of honor, Mactan is a fearsome Maharlika Warrior that was among the very first to join the 25 survivors when they had came to Southeast Asia, he doesn't talk much about his past, only bits he was willing to share was that he had once been a great warrior for his Datu, serving him loyally since he had first become a full flesh Maharlika Warrior in his late teens, but his Datu was eventually killed when he had try to oppose against the Spanish rule in the Philippines that did not go well and Mactan was one of the few survivors from the attempt, he ended up wandering around the Southeast as a mercenary, developing himself quite the reputation for his prowess in combat and his ruthless tactics though he always made sure it was someone who deserve it or if it was necessary.

Eventually he ended up encountering the Hauringu Okami during when they were defending the village Mactan had been staying at for a bit from bandits, Jurgen Muller and him ended up developing respect/friendship during the fighting as they ended up fighting beside each other and Mactan would become quite impressed by the Hauringu's abilities in combat and eventually when the fighting was finally over and Mactan had then more time to interact with the mercenaries, he would eventually be convinced enough to join their group and he has since than never regretted his decision as being apart of the group has brought back a feeling he hasn't felt since the days he had still been serving his now deceased Datu, a sense of purpose again.

It would be no surprise that like everyone else, he too followed Tatsu to Japan as he had been curious to see what it was like and when they did finally came, it had certainly did not disappoint when he first lay his eyes on the island nation, though the peaceful moment would become ruined when a foreign invading army attacks Edo and the Hauringu Okami are caught right into it...

* * *

Name: Sem

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Race: Dutch

Skin: Fair

Hair: Dark Blond, keeps it in a style like Jaime Lannister's

Eyes: Blue

Build: Bit muscular, solid stomach and fit arms.

Fighting style: w ww. you tube watch? v=9XuBCn8PBLU

Romance Interests?: Hmm either Delilah or Griine I think would work with him.

Status: Mercenary

Equipment: Wears silver Dutch Cuirassier Armor, wields a Arquebus with a attach bayonet, will wield a Dutch saber in melee and keep a knife hidden just in case.

Bio: Confident, laidback, level-head, kinda lazy as he certainly enjoys his naps, although he may seem smarmy and impartial, he is truly devoted to his friends and will help them if they need it, enjoys flirting with ladies that he shares in common with Martim and Liu along with acting quite the gentleman as while he'll be sweet and caring with ladies, he's rough with guys and anyone that he sees mistreating a lady in front of him is likely gonna get their ass kicked by him, has a soft spot for kids and the orphans following the group adore him that he shares in common with Tatsu.

Sem is a ex-soldier of the Netherlands who had fought in the still ongoing Thirty Years War as a sharpshooter for the Protestants since he was 17 and would continue on fighting, seeing much death and horrors that still haunt Sem that it wane down on his commitment and faith until finally when he was 22, he barely survived a horrible battle gone wrong for their side and Sem barely escaped with his life besides now missing his right eye, still he decided to desert the army and ran off to become a mercenary, sharpened his skills with marksmanship till he was able to achieve great amount of discipline and skill with shooting and it further his reputation as a mercenary, he worked for anyone that could afford him and so longest he didn't have to kill any innocents and this eventually brought him to working with bunch of traders that wanted protection for their trip to Southeast Asia, because the money was good he accepted and poor did things turn out not well.

Besides going through quite few nasty storms while at sea, hostile natives that didn't take well to their presence, and finally pirates that resulted in their ship getting burned down and what survivors including him having to try make it to shore somewhere in a jungle they didn't know where, they wandered all over the place to try find anyone, some fell prey to disease or predatory animals got them, some got lost and never seen again, it would eventually only be Sem who was left alive and near at death's doorstep, having been following a trail he eventually came upon what seemed like a village in his haze vision, making figures coming to him before he passed out, wouldn't be until few days later he ended up waking up in middle of a battle between the Hauringu Okami and bandits that were attacking the village, very same event of how they met Mactan.

Sem despite recovering did his best to assist in the fighting mostly by his gun and it went ways to do a good impression on the villagers and the Hauringu Okami, eventually when the fighting was finally over and like that of Mactan, Sem too got time to then interact with the Hauringu Okami, strong impressions were made with Tatsu and some of the others and seeing that his boss is dead, he got no money or anywhere to go and seeing the kind of setup Tatsu had made with the Hauringu Okami, Sem decided to offer his services to them and after displaying just how skilled of a marksman he was.

He was soon accepted and he has since than been a proud member and is considered the best marksman within the group, has a rivalry with Jurgen Muller due to the fact they fought on opposite sides in the Thirty Years War but it has thankfully been one that has developed to more of a friendly rivalry in a way.

Either way he would be there to see the Saderan invasion in Edo and from then on everything cease to be normal to say the very least...

* * *

Name: Jurgen Muller

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Race: German

Skin: Fair

Hair: Blonde, keeps it similar to Luo Lang's hairstyle.

Eyes: Greyish blue

Weight: 189 lb

Height: 6.2 ft

Build: Similar build to Luo Lang, the Saderans are likely to mistake him for as one of them due to similarities.

Fighting Style: ww w .you tube watch ? v=qMg3Jqoxksg  
www .you tube watch ? v=04MP2b5obz4  
w ww .you tube watch ? v=xT66YPk0Q5w&t

Romance Interests?: Hmm still considering over this thought, likely an OC would do for him though will need think of one, otherwise open to ideas.

Status: Ronin Samurai

Equipment: Wears Red and Black Samurai armor like the one from the Last Samurai only the mask is a smelling demon mask with two long teeth sticking out. He wields a German Messer sword, has several Kunai and throwing knives, smoke bombs, keeps a sword breaker dagger with him, and he will use a matchlock pistol if he feels is necessary.

Bio: Cold, calculating, ruthless, battle-hungry, mysterious, cunning, rugged sense of honor, admires strength and bravery, intelligent, Jurgen Muller is one of the most dangerous members of the Hauringu Okami and he has earned himself a very fierce reputation as a warrior, many considering him to be like that of a hungry predator as Jurgen Muller is always seeking worthy opponents that can excited him, but despite this he is far more level-headed than he will appear and there is a reason why Tatsu trusts him with the responsibilities he's been given and though he can be gruff and come off as cold, he maintains a rugged sense of honor that he respects the strong, resourceful, intelligent, and adaptable individuals that know how to survive and those who only prey on the weak he sees as cowardly, and though Jurgen is not afraid to question or show his thoughts to Tatsu if he feels is needed and it is something that Tatsu apprentices as he doesn't want yes-men, he wants capable people and Jurgen Muller has more than shown he's capable of many things, he also noted for a strong friendship with Mactan.

Jurgen Muller is private about his past but what it is known that he had indeed fought in the Thirty Years War for the Holy Roman Empire, due to being a descendent of the Teutonic Knight Order he was and still is a strong believer of God and Heaven, and with a thirst for revenge for the pillaging of his home and death of his family, he happily joined and fought for the Holy Roman Empire with pride, rising through the ranks as he would absorb every fighting style and training the military would give him and his achievements would gain notice from his peers but so too did bits of his darker nature as his thirst for battle grew, something about fighting just made him feel more alive than anything else, it become more than just revenge, it become an essense of his life and he always followed his orders no matter what...

Until finally when he was around 25 and seeing more of what kind of horrors and death would transpire in the war, witnessing horrid things that the Holy Roman Empire did, the famine that destroyed lands, starving villagers, pillaged villages and homes, disease wrecking the land, even seeing cannibalism being done when people had no food and they got that desperate to be more like animals, it was finally weighing on his mind and he started seeing more and more of what kind lies the Roman Catholic Church spread and hid, the Witch trials, and wouldn't be until when after he was forced to participated in a sacking of a castle that saw much innocents killed that Jurgen decided he was going to take fate into his hands and not allow himself to be anyone's attack dog.

He faked his death and left the army, went on to travel around Europe as a sell-sword that would seek whatever worthy opponents he can find, the journeys he would undertake ended up leading him farther and farther away from Europe and into Asia, he spent some years in China where he would learn more of Chinese martial arts and swordsmanship that would further his skills and experience and he was still hungry for more as he certainly found great of challengers, eventually this ended up getting him into trouble with the government and he was force into going into Southeast Asia, going from India, Myanmar, Thailand, Laos, and Vietnam till he had finally came to the Philippines.

He wasn't happy to see the Spanish again or Roman Catholics but he enjoyed the challenges he found until finally he had met one that would change everything when he crossed paths with Tatsu, he had heard of his reputation and he become intrigued when he noted his blue eyes being clearly not Japanese origin, he had faced his share of Ronins that he did encountered and challenged and even killed, he respected them and was quite intrigued by code of Bushido, had even assisted one Ronin in his Seppuku that would only increase his respect for the Samurai after he beheaded the man, but when he lay his eyes on Tatsu, he just knew there was something very different with this Samurai and he was fascinated when he noted the diversity within his group, thus without thinking he challenged Tatsu to a duel to which Tatsu accepted as he too was intrigued by the warrior he was seeing before him.

Thus in the center of a small town with bystanders including Tatsu's friends watching in the sidelines as a tense silence gripped the standoff between the two, waiting for who will make the first move to which it ended up being Jurgen who did, thus begun a clash between two warriors on equal standing, they're strengths equal, their intelligence matched, all in all the two had a counter for each other's skills and attacks yet still not gaining the upper hand as they continued to push each other, drawing a huge crowd as they watched in amazement and Tatsu's friends becoming interested or concerned of how this fight was going.

It would not be until within 10 minutes in the duel that the two's blades were just about touch their necks when the Spanish had arrived to intercept things much to their displeasure but the two were forced to halt the duel to avoid unwanted attention and they made it out of there, Jurgen Muller ended up following the Hauringu Okami in hopes to finishing the match with Tatsu but instead Tatsu who was impressed with his prowess as a warrior and he offer Jurgen a place within his group that did interested the German swordsman but it took some convincing and he had wanted to see the Hauringu Okami in action so he would know what their capable of, thus he would accompanied them in a job against pirates, the very same ones that would lead to them meeting Martim who was being held captive by them and with Jurgen's respect in the Hauringu Okami growing with Tatsu and others also becoming very impressed by Jurgen's capabilities, in the end it would not just be Martim who would join their group but Jurgen Muller as well and he has since then become one of the best swordsmen within the group.

His skills having only increased since joining now having gained new knowledge and experience from sparring with other members and the challenges they would find in their adventures in Southeast Asia, he had certainly had no regrets joining the group and though he may not act like it but he has in ways become attach to the group and has allowed his darker side to find levels of peace and he has embraced the ways of the Samurai though he still continues to seek out worthy challenges.

Something he would find during what would supposed to be a 'peaceful' trip to Japan ends up becoming a fierce battle when a unknown enemy had emerged and attempted to try conquer Japan, only they would find far unexpected challenge and Saderans learning the hard-way why Jurgen Muller is known as the Egao no Akuma... The Smiling Demon.

* * *

**Hello everyone, gabrielchiong11 here, and I'm here with a new chapter... Or rather a bio of the OCs mentioned.**

**I am sorry for the late update, got caught up with stuff that I do want to mention. Mainly because I have initially no drive in continuing this until Mandalore the Survivor came in and gave me several suggestions.**

**That also includes the OCs and their bios. And if you're reading this man, thank you.**

**Now I have few questions that are needed to be answered. Mainly for the plot of the story.**

**1.) Is it possible to post links in FanFiction? If not, then I going to edit this chapter for a while...**

**2.) Is it okay for me to add stuff like characters from other Manga and Anime in this story via sudden transfer from their original world?**

**3.) Is it okay for me, let's say add some time travel shenanigans via Gates in this fic?**

**That is all, gabrielchiong11, out!**

**PS: Thanks Mandalore for helping me!**


End file.
